Sotika: the blame game
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: A fictionalized situation ... not too much to do w/ DBZ, more of a past history on Sotika


It was a warm late afternoon that Raditz returned home to. There was a thin mist of dust about their little planet that refused to settle. It had made washing the windows near impossible for Sotika that day. But she had tried to get them clean, along w. the kitchen and the hallway of the small house Raditz had built for them.  
  
Raditz stepped out of his pod and onto solid ground, but his mind was miles away. The boys were having a great deal of trouble carrying out their missions lately. And it didn't help that Freiza kept throwing them out faster then they could get to them. He was all to aware that his power was far surpassed by his peers, and the weight of their recent performance rested on her shoulders. At least that's who things worked out in his mind. He felt worthless to a degree that would eat away at any Saiya-jin.  
  
He flung the door open and it slammed hard into the wall. In the other room Sotika jumped. She leaned herself backward trying to see into the living room. Raditz pulled off his armor and walked into the kitchen, where she worked, wearing nothing but black bottoms and a dark expression. Sotika already know something was wrong. It seemed that Raditz was always upset.  
  
Feeling some obligation toward her brother she decided to speak. "The meat you brought home yesterday is in the oven." she said quietly "It should be done soon."  
  
"Good" he said shortly Sotika sighed and turned back to the sink, that didn't go well at all. She busied herself for a while washing plates for dinner and trying to think of something else to say. It seemed as thought the silence was watching her as she worked. But it's attention was drawn away by a beep from the transmitter mounted on the wall.  
  
Both pairs of black eyes went immediately to it, it being little more then a black box w/ a red light, blinking to signal an incoming transition. Sotika watched her brother cross the room and press the button to the right of the light. "Yes?" he said  
  
"Where have you been?!" an angry voice demanded thru is "I've been trying to contact you for an hour!"  
  
"I've only just got back Nappa" he tried to explain "my scouter was on standby."  
  
"but I left a message on your transmitter! You should have contacted me already!!"  
  
This man defiantly sounded angry and a similar anger was growing in Raditz, he'd screwed up again. But there were no new messages saved to the transmitter, he whipped around to Sotika. "Woman! Why didn't you tell me a message came thru?!" he roared  
  
Sotika stepped back. He was blaming her? "No ... no messages DID come thru." she tried to defend herself  
  
"Liar!" Raditz spat advancing on her "You're just trying to save your hide."  
  
The counter tapped Sotika's back as she ran out of floor to back away to. But Raditz was still moving toward her. Her heart was beating fast pumping fear thru her, but not w/o a little indignation. "I'm not lying! Noting came thru Raditz, I swear it!"  
  
The back of Raditz's hand cracked across his sister's face. "Don not lie to me!!" he commanded "I'll bet I know just what happened. The message came thru and you were still sore about our last fight. So you thought you;d delete it to get back at me!" he laughed a laugh that was void of a smile "You ARE a spiteful little wench."  
  
He pushed her back into the counter and he closed the space between the two of them. Sotika tried to swallow the dryness in her mouth. "I swear Raditz-" "Enough!" he raged over her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her across the floor. A suppressed cry of pain escaped her as she slammed into the oven.  
  
"Call me when dinner is done" Raditz said flatly as he left the room  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sotika and Raditz had a silent dinner which they both spent avoiding the bruise on her cheek. Afterward Sotika cleared the table and resigned to the kitchen for one last cleaning before bed. It was an hour before Raditz came in. He watched her for a second before shunting his conscience to the side and opening the ice box.  
  
Into the suds laced water Sotika stared, wishing for some way to clear the air between her and her brother. She thought better of opening her mouth this time, but then he called her name.  
  
She turned to see him holding up an orange. "I'm gonna eat this." It was a statement but she knew he was looking for approval. She smiled weakly, she's make this a peace offering. "I was saving it, but sure."  
  
Raditz let out a heavy sigh "Fine then!" He set the orange down on the counter and started to walk away  
  
"Raditz wait" Sotika stopped him "I said you could have it."  
  
"Tika, it's been a long day. I DON'T need a need a guilt trip now." he said w/o turning around  
  
Sotika licked her lips in confusion. "No really .... I ... I wasn't trying to-"  
  
"Of course no!" Raditz snapped "It's never YOUR fault is it Tika?" He had turned to face her now and she flinched in reflex. Raditz scoffed "Always the victim right? Poor little Sotika, it couldn't be your fault could it? Oh no! It's all on me! I understand now, it's all MY fault huh?!"  
  
Tears of fear and complete confusion blinked down Sotika's face. He was putting words in her mouth. This was so unfair, she'd only tried to make peace, but he was so set in his anger that he was picking a fight w/ himself.  
  
He took a step toward her and fear won out for a moment. She ran to the door as fast as she could. Raditz did not follow, but she took two panicked breaths of the dusty night air and flew up to the roof anyways. And curled up under the gaze of the stars, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
All was quiet as Raditz left the house early the next morning. They'd already been assigned a new mission, not a full 10 hours after completing the last. Out on the lawn he set his scouter to stand-by and opened up his space pod. He was about to get in but he saw something out of place. Sitting there on the seat was an orange and a note.  
  
"I checked the transmitter. It was out of memory, that's why it didn't record your message. I'm sorry I couldn't be the scape goat you wanted me for." 


End file.
